


Taking it All In On a Day Out

by billyjay936



Series: Young, Scrappy, Hungry Revolutionaries [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, hope you like it Carsie!!!, this was fun, whoooo a Peggy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Pete spend a day in the heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it All In On a Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreanswers24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreanswers24/gifts).



Sight  
Peggy first met John when she was around four years old and Angie and Eliza were having a bunch of friends over for a playdate. They all ran in the same uppercrust circles, and from an early age their parents wanted them to mix with the creme de la creme, so meeting John Laurens son of Henry Laurens the rich and famous lawyer would not be that far off of the league from the totally loaded Schuylers.

He had a kaleidoscope of freckles even then, him and Betsey were playing tag all across the yard as Peggy played in the corner with her dolls and trucks, trying to put Barbie and Ken in a slow motion collision. John must have noticed her playing, because he said, “Those are some cool trucks, Peggy!” with a sunbeam and smile and Peggy was gone even then.

 

Nowadays, at seventeen almost eighteen, Peggy could say that she had handled the crush on John pretty well, daning it mostly to flare up when John was around.

And this summer, with Alexander staying at their guest house with them, John was around a lot.

And Peggy wished her heart would thud a little bit less when he was in her her sight.

 

~~~~  
The Schyuler house was awful quiet since everyone started hanging out next door. Peggy came home with her cap and gown, freshly minted for her graduation only to find her house empty.

All except for Cousin Petey.

“All next door, Peggy-poo!” Pete said, casually gesturing out the window to the well-lit guest house, gesturing to building as Peggy’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“Oh. So, I’m guessing Daddy-”

“Uncle Phil had to leave the country for few days. Important meeting. I think Angie and Eliza were staying over to watch you.”

Peggy sighed, looking out the window to the smiling faces of her sisters, and her sister’s friends.

Petey looked at his baby cousin sympathetically. “Say….wanna head into the heights with me for a bit? I gotta get started on some commissions and you look like you need a breather. 

Peggy smiled, nodding before going upstairs to don her usual yellow t-shirt and jeans. 

They passed the guest house to tell Angie where they were going, to which Angie nodded before yelling into the guest house, “Peggy’s going downtown with Pete, Eliza! And Alex, YOU CAN JUST BAN THOMAS FROM PLACES CUZ YOU DON’T LIKE HIM!”

“UHHHHH, RESTRAINING ORDERS?! Check AND MATE!” Alex yelled back, making Angelica roll her eyes as she passed Peggy some food money and Pete the keys to her car.

“Have fun. Don’t break it. be back by nine.”

 

Sound  
The sound of Sonny’s laugh almost made Peggy jump out of her car seat.  
Pete’s grin as he beeped the car Sonny to hop in spoke volumes.  
Sonny, who was known to the at least the sisters as Pete’s boyfriend, waved at Peggy, recognizing her from the pictures Pete showed him of their family during a late-night phone scroll-through.

“Babe, you never said she was a babe” Sonny teased, winking playfully at Peggy, making her giggle. 

Pete rolled his eyes. “She’s seventeen, BABE-so you best be behaving yourself or I’ll let you off on the highway.” Pete teased, and Sonny sighed.

Peggy smiled, sitting back in her seat as they drove to a small bodega.

There, Sonny gave Peggy a slushie as she told them about her day. How she was skipping prom to just enjoy her last few days of senior year. She was glad to have some listening ears.

Sonny almost gave Peggy the slushie for free, until they all heard a “OH HELL NO! You still owe over $5000 on your table, Mr. Robin Hood! Bartering of goods and services! Theft! Dine and dash!” coming from Sonny’s cousin, Usnavi.

 

Smell

Peggy figured that Sonny and Pete’s apartment would smell like paint. Pete was having a little fun with acrylics while Sonny and Peggy talked about college on the living floor while scrolling through their phones.

Sonny said keeping his relationship on the hush-hush was a bit of a pain, and he couldn’t wait to really move in with Pete after he graduates.

“Paint smells like home to me, yknow?” Sonny said, and Peggy grinned at the blush creeping on Pete’s cheeks as he moved the paint around on his canvas, dabbing some on Sonny’s nose as they heard the doorbell ring.

The apartment smelled like paint and pizza by the time Pete cleaned them up, ready to go.

 

Taste

Sonny hugged Peggy good-bye, telling her that she’ll be alright, just get through graduation. Telling her to hit him up if she ever needed a protest buddy.

Peggy laughed and said she’ll keep him in mind and thought that Sonny would get along with a certain A. Ham just fine.

Pete was all paint and smiles, and he and Peggy drove back to the Scyhulers’ house with a comfortable silence. 

The found her graduation robes still on the kitchen table.

The day tasted like friendship and slushies, warmth and pizza.

But as soon as Pete said goodnight, he was heading back to his apartment, Peggy couldn’t help but wave goodbye, thanking her cousin for her day and walking up to her room to taste loneliness…

 

Touch

...that is until a Mister John Laurens knocked on her front door. 

“Hey, Peggy-poo!” he waved, and Peggy thrilled at that sunbeam smile and the way he left his arms stretched out for a hug. 

“John! I just came back from the heights! What’s up?”

“We’re having another big-ass sleepover in the guest house! Alex is creaming Tommy at Risk. Care to join us, milady?” John said, holding his arm out for Peggy to grab.

“Oh, Mr. Laurens, such a gentleman” Peggy teased with a blush as she took it.

“Oh, I’d do anything for my favorite Schyuler sister!” John drawled, before whispering, “Don’t tell Betsey that, she still thinks it’s her.”

Peggy chuckled. “My lips are sealed.”

As soon as they turned the doorknob, Alexander saw Peggy and said “Peggy! My favorite sister! I need your help! This asshole keeps messing with the game cards and I need a new partner!”

Tommy scoffed. “Obviously Peggy wants to play with me! Somebody with the CLASS you LACK!”

Peggy laughed. “Let’s do it...touch and go, OK?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr :  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
